Because Of You
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: Formerly Theme Challenge: Conner and Kira. Done for the Ars Amatoria Theme Challenges. This will explore Conner and Kira's relationship from Dino Thunder to slightly post DT.
1. 1: Duty

**Theme Challenge: Conner and Kira  
Series Presented By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** Duty_  
_**Last Revised:** February 12, 2006

**Summary: **He realized he had a duty he couldn't just leave  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, wish I did.  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating: **T, for now  
**Ship: **Conner/Kira

**An: **Done in response to the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge. Yes, I know these two weren't a Canon Couple, but I liked them way too much to pass this up. The first 20 stories are set during Dino Thunder, the second 20 are after and will be mostly AU (I'm not gonna touch on the DT/SPD team up at all).

--

Duty. I've never really thought about that word until recently. It's never applied to me, because I've always just sailed along in life, having nothing to worry about other than myself and my wants and desires. That's changed now. And surprisingly, I'm comfortable acknowledging it.

I have a duty.

You see, I'm a Power Ranger now, or to be precise, I'm the Dino Thunder Red Ranger. And because of that, I just gave up what most would consider the chance of a lifetime – fulfilling my dream of playing professional soccer. Of course, after saving a little girl, the full weight of the legacy placed on my shoulders made playing soccer seem like nothing. I mean, weight it out – playing soccer or saving the world. Deep beneath the jock everyone else sees, I've hidden the part of me who wants to do something more with my life.

And thanks to Dr. Oliver, I have the chance to do something more. Besides, I'm not in this alone. I've got two teammates, Kira and Ethan, and Dr. Oliver to help me shoulder the responsibility and burden.

I know a lot of people complain about having duties to different things in their lives, but I can't help but think this is going to make me a better person for taking it on.


	2. 2: Sacrifice

**Theme Challenge: Conner and Kira  
Series Presented By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** Sacrifice_  
_**Last Revised:** February 12, 2006

**Summary: **He certainly surprised the hell out of her  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, wish I did.  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating: **T, for now  
**Ship: **Conner/Kira

**An: **Done in response to the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge. Yes, I know these two weren't a Canon Couple, but I liked them way too much to pass this up. The first 20 stories are set during Dino Thunder, the second 20 are after and will be mostly AU (I'm not gonna touch on the DT/SPD team up at all).

--

Well, for the first time in all the time I've known him, Conner McKnight really surprised me. I say this, because normally, people like him, don't choose the hard path in life, they usually take the easy way out.

He could have chosen not to be a Power Ranger. Instead, he sacrificed his dream of playing professional soccer, to take on the responsibility of saving the world onto his shoulders. I admit, he had me worried for a while there, but I don't blame him. After we got our Dino Gems, I almost did the same thing, giving my Gem to him and Ethan. But like I decided to stay on, so did he.

He really proved to himself and us, what his priorities were this afternoon when he save that little girl. I think she proved to him that there's more to him he's yet to discover.

I have to admit, grudgingly, that having him sacrifice his dream made me realize I've got the ability to see this through too. I wasn't going to give up my Dino Gem again, but you know what, if Conner can make the sacrifice of his dream for a while for the better good, then so can I.

He'd just better stop calling me Babe, or I'm going to sacrifice him.


	3. 3: Game

**Theme Challenge: Conner and Kira  
Series Presented By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** Game_  
_**Last Revised:** February 12, 2006

**Summary: **They just had to catch one of his games…  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, wish I did.  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating: **T, for now  
**Ship: **Conner/Kira

**An: **Done in response to the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge. Yes, I know these two weren't a Canon Couple, but I liked them way too much to pass this up. The first 20 stories are set during Dino Thunder, the second 20 are after and will be mostly AU (I'm not gonna touch on the DT/SPD team up at all).

--

"Explain to me why we're here again?" Ethan asked as Kira dragged him to the stands that sat overlooking the soccer field at Reefside High School.

"Because Ethan," Kira started, pulling him to sit down on the bench beside her. "He's been nice enough to encourage both of our interests, despite the fact that he picks on you for yours. The least we can do is be here to be supportive of his."

Ethan just stared at Kira before smiling tightly and mumbling something about her having a thing for him. "What was that Ethan?"

"So says the girl in Yellow. This had better be a good game, or he's gonna get razzed."

"It will be. They're playing Surfside," Kira just grinned.

"Oooh…our mortal enemies. I wonder if they play as well as Zeltrax and Elsa fight?" Ethan quipped.

Kira couldn't help but laugh at the comparison. "Let's hope not, I doubt you and I know anything about soccer."

Ethan just grinned. The two turned their attention to the field when the announced began to introduce the Reefside Boys Varsity Soccer Squad. "Last but not least, Conner McKnight, Senior and Captain of the Reefside Varsity Team!"

Kira and Ethan cheered for Conner as his name was called. The Red Ranger looked startled to see them in the stands, but smiled brightly nonetheless. The other members of the team were confused as to why Conner was smiling all of a sudden. Normally, he was pumped but dark before a game, and here he was looking goofy and giddy.

-

"Final score – Reefside 6, Surfside 4; Good Game!"

"Damn he's good," Ethan joked as he and Kira moved over to hang out by Conner's car so they could congratulate him on his three goals and a well played game.

"Hey guys!" Conner greeted, jogging over, a gym bag slung over his shoulder.

Ethan and Kira grinned. "Congrats on the win."

Conner glowed. "Thanks."

"Conner? You coming?"

"Maybe later!" he called to his fellow teammates, before he turned to Kira and Ethan again. "I'm gonna head home and change. See you at Hayley's?"

"You got it," Kira told him.


	4. 4: Test

**Theme Challenge: Conner and Kira  
Series Presented By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** Test_  
_**Last Revised:** February 12, 2006

**Summary: **This was a test of their bond  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, wish I did.  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating: **T, for now  
**Ship: **Conner/Kira

**An: **Done in response to the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge. Yes, I know these two weren't a Canon Couple, but I liked them way too much to pass this up. The first 20 stories are set during Dino Thunder, the second 20 are after and will be mostly AU (I'm not gonna touch on the DT/SPD team up at all).

--

"Conner? You coming?" I hear Ben call to me.

Looking at Ethan and Kira I realize this is a test of our new bond – will my new friendship with them withstand my old friendships and habits. "Maybe later!" Turning back to them, I can't help but grin at the shocked looks on their faces. "I'm gonna head home and change. See you at Hayley's?"

"You got it," Kira tells me before they head off for Kira's little Ford Focus. Shaking my head, I toss my bag in the car and climb in before heading home.

The drive home, for the first time ever, feels different. The last couple weeks, though, have generally felt different to me, at least they have since I got my Dino Gem. Who knew my senior year would turn out to be so much more different then I ever expected?

On that note, I'm completely convinced that moment after the game a bit ago was definitely a test. I could have blown Ethan and Kira off to hang with the team, but I've gotten use to having two new friends who don't share any of my interests but still get along with me. I actually enjoy that now. They've got different views on issues I'm finding important to me, especially where Kira's concerned.

As a girl, and pretty much the school outcast, Kira sees things in ways I never could imagine. It amazes me how much I'm finding I enjoy debating with her, not to mention hanging with her. She's not a classic beauty, but she is beautiful. She's real, not shallow; she's smart, not an air head; and she's a musician who isn't afraid to express her feelings through her lyrics, not a cheerleader, like most of the girls I hang out with, who hides behind the role of school ditz.

If this is a test, maybe it's a test of who I am inside, and who I want to be. If it is, if hanging out with Kira and even Ethan is going to help me pass it, then maybe I won't mind this so much.


	5. 5: Patience

**Theme Challenge: Conner and Kira  
Series Presented By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** Patience_  
_**Last Revised:** February 19, 2006

**Summary: **The new guy is seriously testing his patience  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, wish I did.  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating: **T, for now  
**Ship: **Conner/Kira

**An: **Done in response to the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge. Yes, I know these two weren't a Canon Couple, but I liked them way too much to pass this up. The first 20 stories are set during Dino Thunder, the second 20 are after and will be mostly AU (I'm not gonna touch on the DT/SPD team up at all).

--

I'm scowling. It's a new one for me, because normally I don't have a problem with anyone, but he's different. I don't really like him. I tried to like him, but something inside is telling me he's bad news. I've even tried being his friend, but it's just not really working. And no, it's not because he seems to be monopolizing Kira's time lately.

Ok, that's two big words Ethan would never let me hear the end of for saying, but I can't help it. For weeks now, I've had both Kira and Ethan's undivided attention, and suddenly he shows up and I'm only seeing them during practice, school, or battling Meso-ugly and his goons. It's just not fair.

I like to think I'm a patient guy, most of the time anyways. I figured all I had to do was wait for the shine of Trent's arrival to dim. It's been two weeks and I'm still waiting, and it's starting to piss me off in ways I don't know if I want to examine too closely.

"You like her."

Startled, I turn and see Hayley and Ethan sitting or standing next to me at the bar inside the Cyber café, where I've been sitting for nearly an hour watching Trent flirt with Kira instead of getting to hang with Kira and ask her for her advice on my English paper.

"What?" I ask, completely confused.

"You like her." Ethan's grinning at me and Hayley has a soft smile on her face, like she knows something I don't. That isn't new, Hayley knows a lot more than I can ever hope to, but this isn't one of those kinds of smiles. It's like she's acknowledging something else.

"Who?"

"Kira. You like her."

I blink, and then turn to stare at Kira and Trent. 'What?' I think to myself, automatically thinking Ethan's lost it. Of course I like Kira; she's one of my best friends and my teammate. And then there's this tightening in my stomach as I watch her smile up at Trent, who's speaking in hushed tones to her. 'Oh no.'

"Conner, are you ok?" Kira asks, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Y-yeah, I think so."

Oh damn. I turn my eyes to Ethan and think 'I HATE YOU ETHAN!' I can feel my stomach do a couple flips flops when I turn my eyes back to Kira, who's actually giggling at something Trent just told her while he leans over her chair. I'm a patient man, most of the time, but Kira likes Trent, a lot, and I don't know how long I'll be able to go with out telling her I'm falling for her. God, Ethan, I really hate you now.


	6. 6: Time

**Theme Challenge: Conner and Kira  
Series Presented By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** Time_  
_**Last Revised:** February 19, 2006

**Summary: **Suddenly she misses his presence  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, wish I did.  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating: **T, for now  
**Ship: **Conner/Kira

**An: **Done in response to the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge. Yes, I know these two weren't a Canon Couple, but I liked them way too much to pass this up. The first 20 stories are set during Dino Thunder, the second 20 are after and will be mostly AU (I'm not gonna touch on the DT/SPD team up at all).

--

Either I'm going crazy or Conner's been spending an obscene amount of time with me lately, or had been until a week ago. Why did that change so suddenly and why am I just now noticing I barely see him outside of school, practice, or actual battles.

"What's wrong Kira?" Trent asks me. I look up from my book and feel giddy and…upset? How can I feel those at the same time? They're conflicting emotions, and I shouldn't be feeling them all at once, but then again, I think about what my mother told me when I had my first crush. Being a teenager is quite possibly the most confusing time of your life, you're going to feel things you've never felt before, and most of the time you're gonna feel it at the oddest times.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine," I can't help but tell him with a smile as he sets my apple juice on the table in front of me. He's smiling at me, but I can see the mild worry in his eyes, and it both touches me and disturbs me.

"You're sure? You spaced out when I asked you a question?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm kinda worried about Conner." Ok, where the hell did that come from? While I'm pondering that, I can only raise and eyebrow when Trent's expression darkens to unreadable. "He usually spends all his free time with me and Ethan, but lately he hasn't been around. I guess I kinda miss spending time with him." I so can not believe I just said that. Why in the hell did I pick that to talk about? I like Trent, and I'm talking about Conner with him and it just doesn't feel right.

"Maybe you should tell him."

I shake my head. "No, it's nothing. He's probably just busy getting ready for the regional soccer match against Surfside next week."

"Do you like him?"

I probably look as startled as I feel. "Of course I like Conner, he's one of my best friends."

The look on Trent's face is indescribable, and not in a good way. "No, you like like him, don't you? As in, want to date him like him."

"Hell no!" I reply, appalled. Me? Want to date Conner McKnight? When hell freezes over. "Conner and I are just friends, Trent." 'Besides, I like you' I think to myself, blushing.

As if reading my thoughts, Trent smiles shyly at me. "Oh, I just figured, I mean, you guys spend all your time together normally, it would only be natural for you to want to be with him."

I can't help but sigh. "We're just friends, really good friends."

"I see."

For the rest of the afternoon, my conversation with Trent sorta haunts me. I like him, a lot, and I can't help but think that my friendship with Conner could ruin whatever chance I have with him. And that makes me angry, in ways I've never thought I could be. If he likes me just as much, he's going to have to accept that Conner's a part of my life, whether he likes it or not, and there's nothing I can or even would do about that now.

I enjoy Conner's company, more than I did. Granted, he still gets on my nerves, but I like him. He can be funny, sweet and sincere right along with being egotistical and a complete air-headed jock, but I wouldn't change him.

Sighing, I lean back in my chair and watch Trent serve the other tables in the cafe. Only time will tell if whatever's happening between us is meant to be, but I know one thing, no matter what happens between me and Trent, Conner and I have invested too much time together for me to give up on that friendship because some guy I like doesn't like Conner or my relationship with him.


	7. 7: Power

**Theme Challenge: Conner and Kira  
Series Presented By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** Power_  
_**Last Revised:** February 19, 2006

**Summary: **Even with all this power, she could still loose  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, wish I did.  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating: **T, for now  
**Ship: **Conner/Kira

**An: **Done in response to the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge. Yes, I know these two weren't a Canon Couple, but I liked them way too much to pass this up. The first 20 stories are set during Dino Thunder, the second 20 are after and will be mostly AU (I'm not gonna touch on the DT/SPD team up at all).

--

I can't help but stare at my wrist, where the bracelet containing my Dino Gem and morpher lays. This new White Ranger has fried out ourpowers multiple times now and left all of us hurting, and left me wondering, do we really have the power to beat him?

And what's worse, he's encased Dr. O in amber. Ethan's joke about fossilizing the paleontologist upset all of us, but Conner more than anyone. The look on his face spoke volumes.

I know Dr. O was evil once, and he explained what we needed to do to stop this guy, but how are we supposed to beat someone who has more power than four Rangers combined? "Are you alright?"

I loop up and smile. Conner's sitting next to me, his gaze filled with concern. "Yeah. You?"

He shrugs. "Worried about Dr. O, worried about how we're gonna beat this guy. I'm worried about the hit you took earlier today."

I've never known Conner to worry about being able to do stuff. He's always seemed so confident and cocky. "Con, we just gotta believe we have the power to do this. Like Dr. O said, the gem's wouldn't have bonded with us if we didn't have what it takes, and this is just a test of the qualities hidden within us that make us Rangers to begin with."

He's smiling at me now, a silent acknowledgement of what I've just told him. "I know, but I still worry. What if we don't have enough to get through this?"

"Then we find it," I tell him, trying to reassure both of us. He just nods.

--

"Kira, honey, are you alright?" Mom called when I slammed the front door. I was happy to leave the lair, but now that I'm home, I'm not as happy. Who in their right mind could switch back to normal after something like what we've gone through the last couple of days.

"I'm fine Mom! I'm going up to my room!" I yell, before rushing up the stairs, my guitar and backpack trailing behind me.

Once I'm in my room, I toss my bag on the floor and carefully set my guitar case on my desk chair before I collapse on my bed, face down. Some days I just want to curse this power I've been given, and other days I love having it; today is not one of those days I love having it. My teacher, mentor and teammate has been fossilized, my friends were hurt, and we've suffered a couple major losses on the battle field that have me questioning everything.

Sometimes I wish I was the only girl on the team. Every other team except Ninja Storm has had at least two girls, why couldn't we? I lucked out though, I've got Hayley, and while she doesn't always understand, she helps me from being going crazy by being drowned in testosterone.

First, there's Dr. O. Ok, while having him around isn't all bad, he does have a tendency to revert to being a teenage guy some days with Conner and Ethan around. Granted, I like being able to pick his brain about the women who've held the power before me, not to mention the teams before us. He's a valuable asset to our team, and not just because he's got that nifty invisibility trick. He's a veteran Ranger, the one who's served longer and on more teams than anyone – he brings experience to our fledgling team.

Then there's Ethan - Computer whiz, gamer extraordinaire, Blue Ranger with the cool armored skin, and general pain in the ass. He's got a world of knowledge at his fingertips that he hides from everyone. He has the power to do anything, and usually ends up short changing himself. Sometimes I wonder if he's ever going to grow up, but then I see peeks into the man he's becoming and I'm reassured each time that given enough time, he'll be ok.

Last but not least is Conner. What can I say about our speedy, soccer playing, girl chasing Red Ranger? Some days he annoys the hell out of me and other days he amazes me. He really has become my best friend in the few months we've been together as Rangers. Like Ethan, he has the world at his disposal but he always underestimates himself, his abilities, ignores his instincts, or gets too cocky trying to hide the fact that he's scared. He has gotten a lot better though, especially at leading the team. And I've noticed him opening up more in general, accepting those around him better than he did before. Of all of us, he's changed the most.

"Kira! Phone!" Mom's hollering interrupts my thoughts. Sighing, I roll over and grab the phone on my night stand.

"Hello?"

"You feeling ok?"

It's Conner. I can't help but smile. He should be at home resting or outside playing soccer, instead he's calling to check on me. "I'm fine. You?"

"At the moment, I'm soaking wet."

"What?" I ask, leaning against my headboard.

I hear Con chuckle on the other end. "I've been walking on the beach. I got stuck in the cove on a rock; the tide's coming in now. It was either wait for it to go out in the morning or swim for it."

"So you swam for it. How the heck are you calling me if you're at the beach?"

"My cell phone. I left it in the car. I wanted to call and see if you wanted to meet me at the café in a half hour?"

I shake my head. "Conner, go home and dry off. Then come get me."

"Ok. See you in about a half hour."

"Yep."

Ok, so maybe I curse my powers every so often, but you I wouldn't miss the experiences I've had because of them for anything in the world, and I know no matter what, we're going to have the power to defeat our enemies and protect Earth.


	8. 8: Yield

**Theme Challenge: Conner and Kira  
Series Presented By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** Yield_  
_**Last Revised:** February 19, 2006

**Summary: **Did he yield his position or is he going to fight for it  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, wish I did.  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating: **T, for now  
**Ship: **Conner/Kira

**An: **Done in response to the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge. Yes, I know these two weren't a Canon Couple, but I liked them way too much to pass this up. The first 20 stories are set during Dino Thunder, the second 20 are after and will be mostly AU (I'm not gonna touch on the DT/SPD team up at all).

--

Ok, so I'm not top dog on either front anymore. First Trent shows up and steals my thunder, and now this evil White Ranger shows up and damn near destroys my team. When did I suddenly post a note saying I was yielding control of my world to someone else? Do I have like, a Post-It note on my forehead or what?

The White Ranger I can deal with. Dr. O talked enough about his own experiences as an evil Ranger the other day, and I've seen the video diary a couple times since the first time we saw it. I'm prepared to handle anything this evil Ranger can dish out to me. Trent's a different story.

My problem with him can't be solved by using my Dino Powers. I can't morph and beat him to a bloody pulp. No, the situation with Trent is far more complicated. I have feelings for Kira, as Ethan happily pointed out not long ago, and I can't tell her because she's fascinated by Trent, so that's my problem with him. He has the girl I want wrapped around his little finger.

My life is really starting to suck. I've never had a problem telling a girl I like her, but I can't seem to bring myself to do it in regards to Kira. Maybe it's because I've never cared for a girl the way I care for Kira. Our relationship is based on so many levels that to upset the balance of one side would pretty much destroy it completely. We're friends, classmates, and Rangers together. If you add in a romantic relationship to that and it fails, it would ruin the others.

So for once, I've had to yield control of the situation over to fate and let Kira and Trent's relationship run it's course until I think it's time to make a move. "Oh crap!" I mutter, seeing the tide coming in, trapping me on the rock I'm sitting on in the middle of the cove.

'Stay or swim?' I ask myself. 'Swim.' Taking a deep breath, I use my powers to catapult myself as far to shore as I can before I swim hard the rest of the way.

Slowly, I trudge up the sea stairs to my car. I suddenly have the urge to call Kira and see if she's ok, and maybe see if she and Ethan want to meet me at the café. Reaching into my car, I grab my coat and fish my cell phone out of the pocket of my jacket.

Leaning against my car, I wait for someone at Kira's to answer. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Ford, it's Conner. Is Kira there"

"Hang on, Conner. She's upstairs."

A few minutes later I hear that oh so familiar voice. "You feeling ok?" I ask.

"I'm fine, you?"

I can't help but sigh. "At the moment, I'm soaking wet."

"What?" Kira asks, surprised.

I chuckle and then explain. "I've been walking on the beach. I got stuck in the cove on a rock; the tide's coming in now. It was either wait for it to go out in the morning or swim for it."

I hear what sounds like an exasperated sigh and fight a smile. "So you swam for it. How the heck are you calling me if you're at the beach?"

"My cell phone. I left it in the car. I wanted to call and see if you wanted to meet me at the café in a half hour?" I tell her, grinning lopsidedly.

I "Conner, go home and dry off. Then come get me."

"Ok. See you in about a half hour."

"Yep."

Sighing happily, I turn off my phone and give the beach one last look, thinking once again of what I had been all afternoon. The distance that separates who I want to be and who I am has never been so apparent. Before I'd have given up and moved on, the new me isn't going to yield my place in life to anyone; I'd like to think I stall have a chance with Kira, and I sure as hell know I can beat this White Ranger as long as Ethan and Kira are by my side.


	9. 9: Green Eyed Monster

**Theme Challenge: Conner and Kira  
Series Presented By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** Green Eyed Monster_  
_**Last Revised:** February 19, 2006

**Summary: **Oh the difference a couple hours makes…  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, wish I did.  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating: **T, for now  
**Ship: **Conner/Kira

**An: **Done in response to the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge. Yes, I know these two weren't a Canon Couple, but I liked them way too much to pass this up. The first 20 stories are set during Dino Thunder, the second 20 are after and will be mostly AU (I'm not gonna touch on the DT/SPD team up at all).

--

Ethan's slinking away from me, while my anger is steaming off me. I so cannot believe Trent and that asshole White Ranger are one in the same. He's been playing us, especially Kira. I can forgive just about anything, but not what he's done to Kira. Her eyes are haunted. She looks hurt, betrayed, and yet hopeful. The fact that he has Kira thinking she can help him kills me. Of course, I didn't do much to help. I've been going non stop all afternoon about beating him at all costs.

"You're jealous," Ethan murmurs, finally working up the courage to get closer to me.

"No, Ethan, I'm pissed off," I grumble before sighing. "It's not fair. I've been here every stop of this with her and she ignores the hell out of me. He's been here this year, tried to kill us for world domination, and she's worried about helping him."

I see Ethan nod. "If you just told her…"

"She wouldn't listen," I hiss at him. "I'm just one of her friends, remember?" I remind him before I take off out of the lair's cave entrance.

I'm mad; beyond mad. I'm also hurt. She looks at him with stars and hearts in her eyes and looks at me in exasperation and annoyance. I love her, he doesn't. If he loved her, he wouldn't have done this to her.

Even as I'm raging, I'm taking my mood out on the foliage around me. I can't help but be surprised when the tree I just kicked snaps in half. 'Ok, not good' I think before I drop down and sit on the ground.

I rest my elbows on my knees and bury my face in my hands. This is so stupid. No girl has ever gotten me this messed up before, and I'm not sure I like the feeling. "Conner."

I shake my head. I really don't want to talk to her, because I know I'll be tempted to shake some sense into her. "Go away, Kira. I don't want to talk."

"Conner."

I feel her sit next to me, our shoulders brushing lightly. "Kira, now's not a good time."

"I'm scared."

And my defenses are shot to hell the second those words escape her mouth. Looking up, I see her staring at her bracelet. "Kira."

"I'm scared for him, and what this is doing to him, but I'm mostly scared for us. He knows who we are, and that's an advantage for him."

The tremor in Kira's voice shakes me to the core. Carefully, I wrap an arm around her, so that she has to lean her head against my shoulder. I feel her stiffen momentarily in surprise before she wraps her arms around my waist, burying her face against my shoulder. "Kira, we've been through a lot of weird and dangerous things the last couple of months. If there's anything I've learned, it's that when we work together, nothing's impossible for us. This is not a hopeless fight."

I feel her tremble and sigh. She knows I'm being truthful, and we both know it's what she needs to hear. Swallowing my anger, I decide to make one statement I know is going to come back to haunt me.

"We're going to help him until we run out of options, ok?"

"Thank you."

I lean my head against hers and we simply sit in silence, accepting the situation for what it is.


	10. 10: Spellbound

**Theme Challenge: Conner and Kira  
Series Presented By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** Spellbound_  
_**Last Revised:** February 19, 2006

**Summary: **Oh the realizations that come during a crisis…  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, wish I did.  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating: **T, for now  
**Ship: **Conner/Kira

**An: **Done in response to the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge. Yes, I know these two weren't a Canon Couple, but I liked them way too much to pass this up. The first 20 stories are set during Dino Thunder, the second 20 are after and will be mostly AU (I'm not gonna touch on the DT/SPD team up at all).

--

Trent's turned. I can't help but feel my heart start to break. He's working for Mesogog, he's against us – which means we either have to turn him back to our side or destroy him. Destroying him isn't something I want to do, but I can see where Ethan and Conner are coming from. What's worse, I can see how angry Conner is by all of this. He and Trent haven't exactly gotten along to begin with, but this only makes it worse.

I can't help by feel a tugging sensation watching Conner storm out the lair after blowing up at Ethan. He's pissed, you can see that on his face, but more than that he's hurt, and I don't know why.

"I'd give him some space," Ethan mutters as I stop next to him.

"Why?"

Ethan gives me a look that I can't even begin to understand. "You really don't know, do you?"

"What?" I cry out, my anger starting to swell.

"Conner has feelings for you. This whole thing with Trent is killing him, and here you are being starry eyed and hopeful for a guy who fossilized Dr. O and then proceeded to kick all of our asses several times over. You do the math."

I'm staring at Ethan like he's suddenly grown two extra heads and several extra arms. I could have sworn he just said Conner has feelings for me beyond friendship. "Don't look so shocked, Kira," Ethan starts. "He likes that you challenge him to be more than what any of us think he's capable of."

"He's never said anything!" I retort, trying to makes sense of all of this new information.

"Because he doesn't want to screw up what you already have, and he knows you like Trent."

I'm in shock, I will readily admit that. Conner McKnight, King of All Jocks, likes me. "You've got to be kidding!"

My conversation with Trent from a week ago has just come back to bite me. 'Oh Damn' I think to myself.

"Would I kid about this? Trent's not the only one under a spell, Conner's been under yours for a while, Superstar, you've just been too busy to notice."

I completely ignore everything around me and head outside. I watch in horror as Conner kicks a tree, snapping it in two, before dropping to the ground. He looks so defeated and that makes me ache.

"Conner." His name escapes my lips before I can really process what's happening around me.

"Go away, Kira. I don't want to talk."

"Conner." I can't help but sit close to him, my defenses are crumbling, just like I can see his are.

"Kira, it's not a good time."

My voice wavers as I speak the first thing that comes to mind. "I'm scared." Admitting that to Conner is one of the hardest things I've ever done. I'm staring at my Dino Gem because I can't look into his eyes and see the hurt I know is there and I don't want him to see the confusion I'm feeling.

"Kira."

I have to get this off my chest before I chicken out. "I'm scared for him, and what this is doing to him, but I'm mostly scared for us. He knows who we are, and that's an advantage for him."

I know my voice is trembling, but I can't help it. I've got a mix of emotions rushing through me, and I'm so confused but I know one thing – I don't want to loose whatever I have with Conner.

When his arm wraps around me, I'm startled. I can't help but lay my head on his shoulder, and wind my arms around his waist. For a few seconds we're like that, and then I turn my face to his shoulder, trying to hide the tears. He's my best friend next to Ethan, but he's the only person other than my parents I've ever been completely comfortable letting go in front of.

Kira, we've been through a lot of weird and dangerous things the last couple of months. If there's anything I've learned, it's that when we work together, nothing's impossible for us. This is not a hopeless fight."

Leave it to Conner to tell me exactly what I need to hear to sooth my fears. It's not often I freak out, but he always seems to be there to sooth and calm me when I do lately. His next comment startles and confuses me, considering I know how he's feeling about all of this. "We're going to help him until we run out of options, ok?"

"Thank you," I murmur, silently adding, 'For being the man I knew you were.'

When Conner leans his head against mine, I feel torn. I have feelings for Trent, strong feelings, but I've got feelings for Conner too. I'm scared to ruin whatever Conner and I have, so I know I can't tell him, at least not yet.

Ethan was wrong about one thing – Trent an Conner aren't the only ones spellbound, so am I.


End file.
